A Time For Change
by acristleo
Summary: Buffy needs money, Spike said he could get it. B/S sort of


Buffy surveyed the room making sure that everything was in its place. She found herself doing this more often since that whole situation with Social Services. She expected the new caseworker to "stop by" any day. This time she would be ready. 

The house was clean, well clean enough anyway. She had been making sure that Dawn was getting off to school everyday, and on time. She even had a talk with her friends about the Grand Central Station atmosphere of her house. It wasn't that she did not want them around, but appearances were important these days. Willow was still playing houseguest, but it wasn't as if Buffy could kick her out. She was a friend in need.

Perhaps most importantly she had found gainful employment. O.K., truth be told she'd found sucky employment. She hated every moment of every grease-filled shift. Spike had never spoken truer words than the night he visited her at the DMP. It was a job though, a real honest to God job that would keep Social Services off of her back. It just wasn't fair. When would she ever get a break in life?

The knock at the door told her that the break probably would not come today. Again she glanced around the room, when she was sure that the place was free of "magic weed", she opened the door. The man before her could have been anyone. She doubted he was the new caseworker, he lacked the identification badge that they all seemed to have. His dark blue suit certainly was not forthcoming in the clue department. _Well, at least he's not a demon._

"I'm looking for Miss Buffy Anne Summers." 

Buffy doubted that any real big bad would bother with the formality of her middle name. Still, on the Hellmouth it was always best to be cautious. "How can I help you?" She thought that was a nice non-committal way to deal with him. 

"I have a package for Miss Buffy Anne Summers. She must sign for it. Is she available please?"

He was a messenger. No big bad here. Buffy relaxed a bit but still kept her eye on him. _What could it be? Who would send me a package?_

"Yes, she's available… uh me I mean. I'm available. I'm Buffy."

The messenger could not have cared less. He shoved his clip board in her direction. "Sign here please." Buffy signed as requested and took the proffered package from his hands. "What is it?" she looked expectantly at the man. "I just collect the signatures ma'am." With that he was gone as quickly as he had come.

Buffy closed and locked the door behind her and took the package to the couch. _Too small to be a bomb._ Buffy examined the package, which was actually better described as a business sized envelope. It was addressed to her, all very business-like. The return address is what Buffy found most interesting. It was from a law firm in New York. Buffy had never been to New York, nor did she know anyone who lived there. _And the award for weirdest way to start the day goes to… _

Even if she didn't have to try to interpret the lawyer speak, Buffy would have been beyond baffled. The letter told her of a cousin who had willed his estate to Ms. Joyce Summers (deceased). It further explained that the estate was to pass to Misses Buffy Anne and Dawn Elizabeth (minor) Summers in the event of Joyce's demise. _Blah Blah Blah… geez these guys could be watchers. Full estate, insurance policy, passed to you and your sister without contest. Checks attached…._

Checks attached. That got her attention. Buffy scanned the rest of the letter trying to figure out who her benefactor was, but even with the name she found printed she was mystified. _Mr. William Michael Stanton, IV. _She had no idea who he was. The letter went on to explain that he was killed in a mugging, and gave directions to his final resting-place. _ This is so morbid._

Buffy flipped through the rest of the paperwork until she came to the two checks that were attached as promised. _This must be a mistake._ The thought ran through her mind again and again. Buffy's jaw seemed to have stopped functioning and she had to remind herself to breath. The first check, apparently the insurance policy, totaled 1.5 million dollars. The second check, the settlement of William Stanton's estate, was written for the tidy sum of 4.3 million dollars. _What is going on here?_

Buffy felt lightheaded. She was dizzy, and nauseous, and exhilarated and frightened all at the same time. _If this is real…._ The thoughts just flooded her mind. Could this have been the break she had been praying for? Her eyes had filled with tears and she felt the weight of the world slipping away from her. _God, please let this be real. _Buffy prayed that God or the Powers or whatever responsible party had sent her an angel named William. _William…. William Stanton, Will….William? _She ran the name and all of its variants through her mind over and over again, but she could not place it. She was so caught up in puzzling out this little mystery that she failed to hear the back door open. Nor did she notice the figure staring at her from the archway. She just concentrated on the search of her memories and continued to come up blank.

"Buffy?" He was worried about the woman on the couch. She was starting to look the way she did before the final throw down with the hell bitch. She was getting lost in herself. He could see her lips moving, trying to work something out he guessed. She was clutching a bunch of paperwork in her hands, he figured it was probably a stack of bills. "Buffy", he stated a bit more insistent. "You all right in there Slayer?"

She looked up at Spike still lost in her thoughts, trying to recall memories that never existed. "William." She said with a sigh, making a weak connection to the man before her. _Could it be? _She wondered to herself, thinking that it was the only thing that made sense.

"So it's William now is it?" He arched his brow and crossed the room to join her. "You only call me that when you're upset with me, so what have I done this time pet?" Spike readied himself for the Buffy Summers Special. He wondered what evil disgusting thing he'd done this time that would allow her to push him away.

"William Michael Stanton?" It was all she said as she searched his face for answers.

Spike brightened immediately and took the papers from her hands. "So it finally came then did it? It's about bloody time. I was about to head back to New York to see what was taking so long, but that would be a bit hard to explain what with me being dead and all." He laughed and waved the papers around as if there were not a six million-dollar question hanging in the air.

"What did you do Spike?" Buffy asked, dreading the answer. In the back of her mind she cursed the gods that she had praised just moments ago for sending her an angel named William. _No break for Buffy after all._

"I died." He stated it as if she should understand exactly what he was talking about. "Not the first time, won't be the last I hope." Buffy just glared at him in utter confusion. With a dramatic sigh he continued. "It's not that difficult Slayer. You live for so long it's just easier to have an identity. Makes it easier to get around, get through Customs, things like that." Seeing that Buffy was still not following him, Spike decided to spell it out for her. "I am William Stanton. Or at least that is who I was after I was turned. Every so often the current version of my human self has to die so then you have William Stanton II, etc., very important to carry on the family name." He winked at the woman next to him. "Everything all clear then?"

"Yes Spike… clear as mud. Where did the money come from?"

Spike sighed, seeing that this was not going to be as easy as he had hoped. "I was William Stanton, the fourth I believe. I was also the third, the second, and the first. The Stanton men have been known throughout their history as great financial masterminds. O.K., maybe lucky in investments is a more accurate description. Mr. Stanton the last was married to a dark-haired beauty who left him and was therefore written out of his will. Alas, he never had children and therefore no heir to his substantial estate. That being the case, Mr. Stanton had his will changed just last year to name Ms. Joyce Summers the beneficiary. She was the only person who was ever nice to William you see. Mr. Stanton fully expected to outlive Joyce, but it is always best to be prepared. Sadly Ms. Summers was taken from this world far too soon, so Mr. Stanton had his will changed again to include her offspring."

Buffy listened to Spike's tale and still could not believe what was going on. He was trying to give her nearly six million dollars. She started to open her mouth to protest but Spike held up a hand to cut her off. He continued his story. "Two weeks ago, Mr. Stanton was mugged in New York City. He was beaten, and stabbed." Spike pointed out the faded bruises and nearly healed puncture wounds in his chest. "He was tended to by a doctor who happened to be friend. It was of course very difficult on the doctor who had to pronounce his friend dead at the scene. Our friendly doctor also saw to it that Mr. Stanton's wishes were respected and he was not embalmed. The doctor also arranged for William to be buried in a private – secular – ceremony."

"Why Spike?"

"I told you I could get the money luv."

"But this… this isn't even real. It's all a lie. It's fraud Spike."

"On the contrary… it is very real Buffy. The investments, they were real. The interest that they earned, that was real. The insurance policy, real. The beaten body of William Stanton IV, real. The doctor, well he is a bit questionable I suppose, but real. The dead body in the grave, well it has been dead a lot longer than some may have guessed, but it was real too. So don't go thinking about returning gifts to a dead man who can't use them." Spike stared into the eyes of the woman he loved with everything he had. "William Stanton _is_ dead Buffy. William Stanton, known as William the Bloody in some circles, has been dying for years now. You should know that… you had a hand in killing him." He looked away from her and let her absorb what he said.

"I can't take all of your money Spike."

Spike jumped up and began to pace. He let out a laugh. "Well it is a good thing you aren't then." He crossed again to stand in front of her and offered his hand. "William Wadsworth the first, at your service." He smiled and bowed before her. "Should anyone want to check, anyone like Social Services for example, they would find that I am a fine upstanding, employed, citizen of these here United States. When I am not enjoying my estate in the mother country that is."

Buffy really did not know what to say. "This doesn't change anything Spike."

"No Buffy, it changes everything… for you. But I suppose it's "us" that you're talking about. I love you Buffy. You know that. I couldn't make you love me anymore than you could make me stop loving you. The money… it has nothing to do with that."

She did not know what to say to him. There were so many thoughts in her mind that she didn't think she could form a coherent sentence if she wanted to. "Spike… if you had all of this money all of this time why are you living in a crypt?" _Way to change the subject Summers._

Spike was heading for the door, but he stopped to answer her. Suddenly he was cocky, self -assured Spike again. He tilted his head to look at her, "Because that's where you always look for me Slayer." With that he was gone.

Buffy looked in the direction that Spike had gone. She still couldn't begin to work through all of the thoughts in her head, least of all those related to him. "Thank you William." It was a whisper of change.


End file.
